Gay & Parents
by Wongvhan
Summary: Who cares about a logical plot anyway? Set somewhere between 8 x 07-08, another conversation Sam wasn't sure he was hearing. A follow-up of "Gay & Married" which, to my baffled mind, has become the most popular one-shot I have ever written.


"I thought we 'scarred you for life' last time me and Cas pretended to be a couple." Dean couldn't help nagging at Sam's plan. Seriously. What's going on in that big head?

"I've changed my mind." Sam said like it was the smallest issue in the world and he could not care less if he tried. "Look. It's simple. All you need to do is going to this Open-house thing and look around the place. See if there's anything unusual."

"It's freaking huge for a school. That's unusual!" Dean complaint as he dropped himself on one of the bed. "These fancy schools are freakin' large, man."

Castiel, who was sitting against the headboard of the bed, pointed out solemnly, "That's why we need to survey the place first, Dean."

"I know, I know." Dean raised his hands in defeat.

"Look." Sam tried to wrap up the mission again. "It's an Open-house day. They welcome new rich parents who want to enroll their kids. You guys go in as a couple. Keep your eyes open. You don't even have to talk to anyone if you don't like."

"Fine." Dean sneered. His hands fumbled for the school brochures lying on the bed. He looked at them and snorted. "Like I want my kid wearing this thing anyway." He waved the ones with boys in a navy sweater, gray pants and a Scottish necktie. "Hideous."

Castiel stopped whatever he was doing and made a face at the statement. "Dean, the school of is one of the best institute in this country. If we were to have a child, I would want him to receive the best education."

Dean chuckled "My boy would kill himself if he had to wear one of this."

"I hardly see the significance of a uniform when their academic program is a second to none, Dean."

"So that he could what? Be a rocket scientist, Cas?"

"There's nothing wrong with the occupation."

"No. But I would want my boy to grow up healthily. The way he wants." Dean stood his ground.

Sam looked at Dean. Then at Castiel. Then at Dean. And Castiel again. This conversation was heading somewhere.

Castiel countered back. "Our boy could have both a healthy life and an excellent academic path."

Dean pointed out another issue "Yeah? He'll be surrounded by those rich spoiled brats!"

"Dean. I am an angel. I can find a way to support our child."

"You said it like I can't."

"It's our child, Dean."

"You know what? I'm not even gonna have a child with you if you think you can just mojo money out of thin air and lay everything on a silver platter to the kid."

_What the hell?_, Sam thought

Castiel looked hurt. "Why can't you believe that I am capable of raising a child with you?"

Dean stood up and turned around to face Castiel. "You can't even take care of yourself, Cas. How can you take care of our child!?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I will try my best?" Castiel rose to his feet too. "If it were your child and mine, I would give him everything he needs and more."

"Cas…" Dean started to interrupt.

"And I also want him to have the best education human can offer." Castiel cut him before Dean could utter another word.

The ground shook and the bedside lamp flickered. Both Sam and Dean looked around the room 360 degree. Castiel seemed to grow and somehow, there was a shadow of a huge pair of wings behind him.

Dean was silent for a few seconds, then slowly said. "Cas, you realize we do not have a child, don't you?"

With no hesitation, Castiel answered "Yes, I do, Dean. And you can be sure we will not have any if you do not change your opinion on my parenting skill."

One of the lightbulbs in the room exploded and Castiel disappeared from the room. Dean was stunned to the spot when Sam picked up the shattered glass. Even after Sam's done, Dean was still nailed to where he stood with his jaw dropped.

Sam arched his brow and said "Man, you're whipped." He waited for a respond, to which he earned none. So, Sam had nothing to do but making the last remark before went back to his laptop

"Castiel would make a good father. Just so you know."

Dean groaned and left the room. He had an angel to talk to.

Fortunately, Castiel wasn't going anywhere but the Impala's back hood. Dean didn't like it when someone sat on his Baby but he made it an exception for Castiel. Dean sighed as he leaned his back on the car next to where Castiel sat. Dean wanted to say something, but he just could not find the right word or the right thing to say.

"I'm not a fool, Dean." It was Castiel who broke the silence first. "But I must apologize. That was an inappropriate thing to say."

Dean nodded "Apologies accepted." He put his hands in his pockets, fidgeting with his feet. "Not of nothing, Cas. I think you'd make a good parent."

That earned him a smile of the angel. "Thank you, Dean. You would be a great father too."

"Damn right I would." Dean grinned and turned to Castiel. "We'd be awesome gay parents, Cas."

And Castiel did that smile again. For a second, Dean understood why Jimmy was chosen as an angel's vessel - He lit up the whole dark parking lot.

"Let's get inside. It's freezing here." Dean stepped away from the car, and Castiel followed him. The angel flew out here, but he walked back with Dean. The latter liked it very much. He slung his arm around Castiel's shoulder and led him back to their room.

They still have a child to imagine, and Sam to traumatize.


End file.
